


My Heart Beats Because of You

by Ramix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: About as much as you'd expect from the source material, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, Major Spoilers for Black Eagles, Medium Burn, Requires Knowledge of the Edelgard Route for Context, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramix/pseuds/Ramix
Summary: "I don't stand with the Empire."He sees her eyes widen with pain, betrayal, and resignation, only for all of those to vanish and be replaced with surprise, confusion, and perhaps hope as he reaches for her hand and grips it tight."I stand with you."Edelgard, the Adrestian Emperor, and Byleth, her mysterious teacher. A story detailing the most precious moments of their evolving relationship, as they go from teacher and student, to comrades-in-arms, to lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fic that would take a couple days to write instead it ended up being a 29-page monstrosity that took me like a week-and-a-half. Anyway I'm loving Three Houses so far and Edelgard is probably my favorite character in all of Fire Emblem. Please enjoy, comments are appreciated.

Byleth walks the halls of Garreg Mach Monastery late one night. He has more than one reason for this; the first is that he's yet to familiarize himself with the layout of his new home, having barely lived there for more than a month now. The second reason is that it helps him gather his thoughts.

He hears a yawn, the sound echoes within his head, and for a moment he's worried that the sound of his footsteps has woken one of the students, until he realizes that it's just Sothis, appearing before him, rubbing her eyes.

"Honestly, _why_ do you insist on spending your night stalking around like a stray cat when I am trying to sleep?" she asks, in her strange childlike voice, that somehow still manages to carry the wisdom of someone who's lived far longer than he ever will.

Byleth tilts his head at her question, raising a hand to his chin. "My walking around keeps you from sleeping?"

She puffs her cheeks out in annoyance. "Yes! Imagine if your bed shook every second while you were trying to rest! It's like trying to sleep through an earthquake!"

"Well, sorry, it won't take too much longer, I'm just trying to think."

"Oh? And what exactly is on your mind that is keeping me from my sleep?"

"Edelgard," Byleth answers.

"Ah, yes, your new favorite student! Whom you threw yourself in front of an axe for scarcely an hour after you met her!" Sothis replies, in a tone that is somewhere between chastising and teasing.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Byleth is aware that he has never really been what most people would consider "normal". He's never been particularly good at expressing himself, or rather, he's never really had much to express. As a child he would look at the other mercenaries in his father's company and stare at them in curiosity as they laughed uproariously. He never felt jealous of them, just… curious, and confused that he never seemed to enjoy himself as much as they did, he always supposed that he would figure it out once he got older, but as he grew, nothing really changed. It doesn't upset him though, if anything, having his emotions under control is an asset on the battlefield, though perhaps the fact that he isn't upset by his strange state is part of what makes him so strange.

So why? Why did he risk his life for a girl he'd just met? It didn't even make sense in the heat of the moment, he'd seen her fight, and though she'd lost her axe during the battle, the practiced way she drew her dagger indicated that she could easily defend herself from the bandit, and after being her teacher for a month he knew with _certainty_ that this was the case. So why did his body move almost of its own accord, to shove her out of the way and block an axe with his spine?

He comes to a conclusion.

"It's because she's so much shorter than I am."

Sothis stares at him for a moment in confused silence.

"Excuse me?"

Byleth nods. "Yes. My father taught me to always be focused on the mission, and at the time, my mission was to protect the nobles. Because Edelgard is so much shorter than I am, it made her seem weaker than she actually was, so my training kicked in and my first instinct was to protect her, even if she didn't actually need protecting."

Sothis smiles at him. "I see. Well, now that you've solved the mystery, can we go back to sleep?" She asks, irritated.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Quickly enough, this protective instinct extends to all of his students. Jeralt tells him that it'll be harder to sleep at night if a student dies on his watch, and as with all his lessons, Byleth takes this to heart. He keeps a watchful eye over his students whenever the Church sends them out on a mission. Sometimes his guidance is enough; he teaches his students to stay safe, to always be alert, not to take unnecessary risks, and for the most part, they listen. He has Caspar learn how to use heavy armor so that when he _does _take unnecessary risks, he won't be in too much danger.

Sometimes his guidance isn't enough; he has to break formation and jump into action to cut down an enemy that's snuck up on Bernadetta, or shout a warning to Hubert that enemy reinforcements are headed towards him. Sometimes he's too late, and he has to see his student's face twisting in agony as a blade pierces their chest and the light leaves their eyes, but by the time they've finished breathing their last words, the hands of time have been frozen, and he turns back the clock to save them. His students thank him for the help, and then carry on with the battle as if nothing is wrong. Only he realizes how close they were to death, and the image haunts him even after the battle is won, but still, they're safe. Byleth watches over his students, and keeps them all safe, as is his duty.

And yet, there is one student he's failed to protect.

When he first learns about Edelgard's nightmares, he is sympathetic. He's gotten to know each of his students over time, and as he learns more about each of their pasts and their troubles, he does his best to help each of them overcome them. Secretly, he also tries to place his students together, both on the battlefield and in group assignments, in hopes that bonds between them will emerge, and that they'll be able to help each other where he can't. Learning about Edelgard's nightmares is, at first, no different, even if he is a bit more attached to her than his other students. He approaches it the same way that he would helping Bernadetta come out of her shell. He speaks with her, offers what comfort he can, and then makes a note to check on her and see how she's sleeping.

When he learns the cause of her nightmares, however, he is...shaken. Learning about the cruel, inhuman tortures she's endured, putting context to those nightmares she spoke to him about, it affects him more than he expects. He clenches his fists, in both horror and anger. The idea that someone could _do _something like that, and that it was done to his student, his _friend_... it's the angriest he can ever remember being, and it's also the most helpless he can ever remember being. On the battlefield, if someone hurts his students, he can deal with the problem directly. Even if it's too late, he can just turn back time, and stop whoever it was that hurt him. But this… this is different. As much as he'd love to find the ones responsible and kill them, he knows he can't, and that even if he could, it wouldn't solve anything. All he can do is listen to her troubles, and her resolve.

As Edelgard speaks of changing the world, and of making sure that no one ever suffers the way she did, he finds himself nodding along. He understands now what Jeralt's old stories about legendary heroes meant, how ancient kings were able to lead entire armies into battle. When Edelgard speaks of the world she wants to create, he doesn't just believe she can do it, he wants to help her make it a reality.

But as he goes to sleep that night, another worrying thought comes to him. Edelgard bears the same Crest as him, the Crest which had never been seen since the days of Nemesis, until now. Byleth was supposed to be one of a kind, and yet, he and Edelgard both bear it. As he thinks about what she's told him, and all of the horrible tortures she had to endure, his thoughts wander to his own spotty memory, of the strange sense of separation he's always felt from others, and for a brief horrifying moment, he considers the possibility that he and Edelgard may have something else in common.

Sothis is uncharacteristically silent, even though he can sense that she's not sleeping. He wonders if it's because she shares his suspicions. Sleep does not come easily to him that night.

* * *

The night of the dance, Byleth escapes to the Tower of the Goddess for some rest from the, frankly, unexpected amount of attention he's receiving. A part of him _does _find it flattering, but after spending most of his life in isolation, suddenly being placed in the center of attention is… a bit more than he can take. He's not sure why exactly he chooses the tower as his hiding spot. His room would be the most obvious place to look for him, so that's out of the question, but the tower's reputation as a romantic meeting spot also lends itself to awkward encounters.

"Perhaps you're secretly hoping for a romantic encounter yourself?" Sothis teases, appearing at his side.

"Right, with who exactly?" he asks sarcastically.

"Well, with one of your many admirers of course! Or perhaps with the future Emperor? You two have been spending _quite_ a lot of time together lately."

"First of all, she's my student, it's not like that. Second of all, why would she even show up here? I didn't invite her or anything."

Of course, Edelgard shows up almost immediately afterwards.

Sothis is mercifully quiet, but her silence speaks _volumes_.

In truth, he probably shouldn't be surprised at this point. Edelgard has become more than a student to him now; she's probably the closest friend he's ever had. When she asked him if he would continue to guide her even after she stopped being his student, he didn't really give her a straight answer, but in the short time he's known them, she and the rest of the Black Eagles have become like family to him. He honestly can't imagine life without them, and he's sure that if he has to leave the monastery to stay close to them, he'll do it. In particular, Edelgard has become a constant in his life, nearly on par with Jeralt now. Perhaps it's because she's the house leader, or because he met her before the rest of his students, or maybe they're linked by the Crest they share, two of a kind. Whatever the reason, he can't help but feel that their fates are intertwined.

So when she asks him if he was waiting for someone, he answers truthfully and says that he was waiting for her.

Once again, Edelgard shows her vulnerable side to him. He's seen the way she carries herself, both on and off the battlefield; always guarded, always careful not to leave any openings, and yet she shares with him some of her deepest secrets. He's not sure what he's done to deserve the honor, but he treasures it all the same. As he listens to her tales of first love, and the story of how her parents met, he finds himself a bit jealous. He has no such experience he can share with her, no stories of first loves (he secretly wonders if he's even capable of falling in love), or even a secret from his past. If he has any, they're a secret to him, too. The only secret he could offer her is the existence of Sothis, and their odd connection, but he owes his friend too much to expose her just because he feels insecure around his student.

And yet, Edelgard doesn't hold it against him, quite the opposite, in fact. Whatever secrets his past holds, she seems even more determined to discover them than he does. If he ever learns any of them, she'll be the first one he tells. He owes her that much, after all.

* * *

"Sorry. It looks like… I'm going to have to leave you now."

As Byleth cradles his dying father in his arms, he feels pain like he's never felt before. The feeling of tears dripping down his face is alien to him, and yet he doesn't even have time to register it as he watches his father's life slip away right before his eyes, knowing that he failed to protect him.

"To think that the first time I saw you cry...your tears would be for me. It's sad, and yet… I'm happy for it. Thank you… kid."

He feels trapped inside his own body. It's like he's a prisoner, forced to watch this scene from afar, powerless to act. He wants to say something, _anything_. He wants to tell his father how much he loves him, how grateful he is to him for all he's done. He wants to ask him, _beg_ him not to go, to turn back time again and try to save him, even knowing it didn't work the first time. He does none of these things. All he does is watch as his father breathes his last, crying over his corpse.

It hurts. It hurts more than he even thought was possible. An arrow to the chest, a sword through his gut, a lance through his leg, an axe to his back, he'd take all of these and more if it meant not having to feel the way he does in this moment.

People offer him words of sympathy and support, and he thanks them, even if it doesn't help much. He drags himself through the week, barely paying attention to his classes, and spending most of his time alone in his father's office.

He thinks to himself of what he read in his father's journal. Reading those words was like a slap to the face after what he'd endured. He'd always known, on some level, that there was something wrong with him. But having it spelled out for him hurt more than he expected. He'd known before that his heart didn't beat, but he'd never paid it any mind, now he finds himself absentmindedly placing a hand to his chest, just to see if he can feel anything. A million questions run through his head.

_What am I?_

_What's wrong with me?_

_What did Rhea do to me?_

_What does all of this have to do with Sothis?_

_Am I even human?_

_Why didn't you tell me any of this yourself, dad?_

He knows everyone wishes that they could turn back the clock, but in that moment, he's certain that being able to turn back time, but being incapable of going back far _enough_, must be infinitely more frustrating than being unable to do it at all. All those times that Jeralt told him to keep his guard up around Rhea, the times he promised to explain everything to him, but never did, Byleth wishes he could go back and get a straight answer out of him, but it's too late now.

When Edelgard approaches him, he expects her to offer him sympathy, instead, she reprimands him. He's taken aback, but he doesn't even have it in him to show it. As much as he'd like to snap at her, to tell her off, or even attack her for being so cold, he does none of these things, and instead just asks her how she could say such things to him.

He shouldn't be surprised, really. This is the kind of person Edelgard is, a woman who will always set aside emotion in favor of the greater good. He doesn't know why he expected to be an exception, but still, it stings.

In place of sympathy, Edelgard offers him what no one else can: a solution.

He's not naive enough to think that killing Monica will bring Jeralt back, but maybe if he does then the stabbing pain in his chest will lessen.

* * *

It doesn't.

As satisfying as it is to defeat Monica, or Kronya, or whatever she calls herself, his overeagerness lands him right in the enemy's trap, and just like that he's lost someone else precious to him.

Merging with Sothis feels… strange. In a way, he can still feel her presence, even though he knows she's not there. It's almost like he's being energized by her. He feels more awake, more active, more eager, more… emotional. He feels things more intensely now than before, and he suspects that this has something to do with whatever Rhea did to him as a newborn. The Archbishop's strange enthusiasm over his changes, and her mission to go into the Holy Tomb, put him on edge, but he agrees to go anyway, determined to find the truth behind all this.

Edelgard asks him to accompany her to the imperial capital, and while he finds her request odd, he sees no reason to disagree. He's not sure why his presence is needed, but he's already decided to be there for her, as a teacher and a friend, so he gladly follows her.

Meeting Edelgard's father is… different from what he expected. He was expecting to see a strong commanding man, with the presence and strength to rule a country, instead he meets an old man who seems to be on death's door. He thinks back to what Edelgard told him, and as the two of them speak, he comes to see a clearer picture of just what happened to her, all those years ago. Though he's still confused as to why his help is needed, he's glad that he can be here for this. Seeing Edelgard ascend the throne feels like a momentous occasion, and one that very few people get to witness. In hindsight, he would later realize that it was very strange to have such an important event be such a private matter, but he gets swept up in the moment, and it never occurs to him that anything about this is out of place. He feels a twisted sense of joy at the Prime Minister's shock as he realizes what is happening and is carried away; justice for what he'd done to Edelgard and her siblings.

In that moment, he's positive that Edelgard will accomplish her goals. Seeing her now, and knowing that even some small part of it is due to his tutelage, makes his chest swell with pride and joy. Even if he's not quite sure why he was needed here as witness, he's glad that Edelgard asked him to help with this, if he can help her achieve her goals in some way, then he'll gladly seize that opportunity.

When they return to the Monastery, Edelgard tells him that they may not see each other again once she returns to Enbarr, but he already knows that's not the case. He will gladly follow the new Adrestian Emperor on the path of her destiny. Where she goes, he will follow.

* * *

He's learned much from his students, perhaps even more than they have learned from him. But now he's learned a lesson that he'll never be able to forget.

Betrayal _stings_.

When Edelgard appears before them in the holy tomb, an army at her back, and reveals herself as the Flame Emperor, Byleth isn't sure what to think at first. His mind flashes back to all the hints, and he pieces them all together all too late. He thinks back to his meetings with the Flame Emperor, how he seemed oddly defensive in trying to explain himself, how Edelgard seemed strangely curious to see what he thought of the strange man, now it all makes sense. Then he thinks of how the Flame Emperor worked with the ones who killed his father, and he finds that he no longer needs to think.

He orders his students to retrieve the crest stones, almost absentmindedly, and charges forward by himself, ignoring their cries. The demonic beasts and imperial soldiers that Edelgard places between her and him fall before him like leaves before a raging fire. When he reaches her, he cuts down the slimy assassin accompanying her in a single blow, and finishes him off before he has time to finish begging for mercy. Now, face-to-face with Edelgard, she can barely meet his gaze. He has no trouble meeting hers. She says something to him, but he doesn't hear it, and the fight begins.

Edelgard is a fierce warrior in her own right. It's no exaggeration to say that she's his finest student by a wide margin, and under normal circumstances she would be a match for him, possibly even more than a match for him. But in this moment, with the power of the Goddess flowing through his body and raw anger coursing through his veins, she doesn't stand a chance.

Still, even through the haze of anger obscuring his thoughts and vision, he notices something: her swings lack the ferocity she shows when facing off against bandits or enemy soldiers, her movements lack the delicate precision she shows when sparring against him on the training field, even when encumbered by heavy armor, and her axe fails to make contact with him, even when he leaves himself wide open in his rage.

He comes to a conclusion.

_She's holding back._ _She doesn't want to fight me._

Unfortunately, the part of him that realizes this isn't in control right now. Forcing her back, he extends his weapon to wrap it around the shaft of her axe, and quickly disarms her, then slams her against the wall with a blast of divine magic.

The rest of the imperial forces are already in disarray. In his… _absence, _per se, Rhea has taken command over the Black Eagles, barking orders in a strict authoritative tone that allows no insubordination, guiding them against the enemy and ordering them to protect the tomb like a seasoned commander. Under her command, his students quickly and efficiently tear apart the Imperial Army with little difficulty. As soon as Edelgard falls, what's left of her forces fall apart, and some even lay down their arms in surrender, but Rhea has no intention of taking prisoners. She orders the students to execute any and all enemies for their sins, and if his kids have any hesitation about murdering their own countrymen while they throw themselves at their feet and beg for mercy, then the murderous glint in Rhea's eyes scares them straight, and soon Edelgard is the only survivor of her expedition.

He spots Hubert lying in wait in the shadows. The other man sees him, and they stare silently at each other for a moment, but neither of them utter a word.

As Edelgard gets to her feet, confronted by her classmates, her _friends, _and her teacher, she scowls in defeat. Byleth waits for an explanation, an excuse, an apology, _anything _from her, but if she has any intention of giving him one, it's cut off by-

"Professor, kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fódlan . Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating."

As soon as Rhea gives her order, time crawls to a halt. Byleth doesn't even realize he's done it at first, but the strange layer of darkness and… purple... covering everything around him as reality stays completely still is unmistakable. He's not trying to rewind this time, he hasn't made a mistake that needs fixing… at least, not yet. He just needs time to think. He knows that he is as much a victim of the Divine Pulse's power as anyone, the only difference is that he remains conscious during these moments. As soon as he takes a step forward, or lifts his blade, time will move once again, and things will continue to spiral out of his control. So for now, he takes a moment to think.

_I must kill Edelgard._

She betrayed them, betrayed _him_. He _trusted _her, _cared _for her, _believed _in her. He swore to himself that he would protect her, and stand by her side. She was the closest friend he ever made, and he thought for a moment that the feeling might be mutual; she always spoke so highly of him, so open in her praise in a way that she rarely spoke to anyone else. She confided in him, told him things that she rarely told anyone else, and he comforted her, _helped _her. He did everything in his power to be there for her when she needed him.

And how did she repay him? By _betraying_, and _lying_, and _hurting _him. She worked with those _monsters_, the ones who turned Remire Village into a hellscape, who kidnapped Flayn and Goddess-knows how many others, _the ones who killed Jeralt._ Nothing could ever come close to the pain he felt at his father's passing, but this is a close second. Was it all a lie? Was all of this just a ploy to earn his trust, so that she could achieve her goals and then throw him away like trash?

He closes his eyes, and tightens his grip on his sword as he prepares to resume the march of time. He imagines himself driving his sword through Edelgard. He feels his hands gripping the Relic so tightly that it hurts, he hears her gasp for breath, the grinding of his blade against her armor as it pierces through and tears through her flesh. He sees her blood pooling beneath his feet, he hears the _squelch _of his sword against her flesh as he pulls his weapon back. He sees her crumple to the ground, he sees the betrayal and pain and regret in her eyes as she looks at him, he sees her reach out her hand towards him-

His breath catches in his throat and his eyes snap open. He's still standing in the world of frozen time, he still hasn't taken a single step. The vision is so vivid in his mind's eye that for a moment he thinks he must've killed her, then turned back time to correct his mistake.

He looks to his side, and sees Rhea's cold glare. From her perspective, not even a moment has passed, she hasn't even caught her breath from ordering him to murder his… his student, his friend, his _Edelgard_. Rhea, the same woman who essentially forced him and his father to work for her, who always treated him and his students as tools to be used in disposing of her enemies, the woman who made him this way, and then_ lied _to him and his father.

He looks back at Edelgard now, and his decision has already been made. He's not sure if it's the right one, but he's _certain _that it's the only one he can make. He doesn't trust Rhea, he doesn't think he ever could. Whatever Edelgard's reasons are, he's willing to hear her out. Maybe he won't like what he hears, maybe he'll regret his choice. For the first time in a very long time, Byleth feels uncertainty tug at his heart.

Regardless, there is one thing he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt.

_I must protect Edelgard._

He takes a step forward, and time marches onward once again.

Rhea is indignant, and cold, murderous fury radiates from her in that moment. Part of him almost wants to make some snide remark towards her, but he has more important things to attend to first.

He stands between Rhea and Edelgard, his back to his friend, and stares resolutely at the Archbishop. He doesn't raise his weapon, but he makes his stance clear: he will stand with Edelgard, and if Rhea wishes to harm his student, then she'll have to go through _him_.

Edelgard seems caught between being grateful and being surprised, and he can practically _feel _the relief coming from her in that moment. He gives her a brief, reassuring glance, and a smile.

He says nothing, but his silence speaks _volumes._

* * *

The day before their attack on the Monastery, Byleth steps away to gather his thoughts, sitting down on a supply crate at the edge of camp.

He's about to fight a war. The reality of it hasn't quite sunk in for him yet. The other students, the Knights of Seiros, people he's come to know and care for, will be on the opposite end of the war… and he'll likely have to fight them personally. He wonders if he'll be able to bring himself to strike them down. Flayn stayed behind when they fled from the Church, as he would expect, but it warms his heart to see that none of his other students have abandoned ship, not even the students he recruited from other houses.

He breathes a sigh of relief. It's a small comfort, but at least he won't have to fight against them.

"Professor?"

Byleth looks to his side at the sound of a new voice, and finds Edelgard approaching him with a weary frown, not quite meeting his gaze.

"What's wrong? Did you need me for something?" he asks.

Edelgard shakes her head. "No, I just… I wanted to speak with you."

"Well, go ahead," he says, scooting over and patting a spot on the crate next to him for her to sit on.

She smiles gratefully, then takes a seat next to him, slumping down. The two of them are silent for a while. He's not sure if Edelgard is just gathering up the courage to speak, or if she's not quite certain what she wants to say to him. He sees her fidgeting anxiously next to him. Still, he doesn't rush her.

After a while, she speaks up. "Professor, are… are you sure about this?"

Byleth lets out a sigh. They'd already spoken about this before, but he's not exactly surprised that the topic is coming up again. In truth, he's been asking himself the same question lately. Edelgard's goals are noble, and he can certainly sympathize with her motivations. Having seen Rhea's true face now, and witnessing first-hand the effects of the Crests and the system of nobility that rule over Fódlan, Byleth agrees that they need to be stopped. But at what cost?

"I know that I'm being selfish, asking this of you," Edelgard says, not meeting his gaze as her fists clench on her lap. "But even so, will you lend your strength to my cause? Will you stand with the Empire?"

Edelgard is willing to sacrifice untold lives to create a world where sacrifice is no longer needed, but will those sacrifices be enough? Is the decision hers to make? As a mercenary, Byleth's concerns were limited to fulfilling his mission, as a teacher, his focus shifted to looking after his students, first and foremost. Now he's a general, and he's out of his depth. Nothing he'd trained for could prepare him for this.

"What will you do if I say 'no'?" he asks, calmly. He keeps his tone neutral, so that she doesn't take it as a rejection.

She sucks in a breath. She can tell that he's testing her, but she's not quite sure yet what the purpose of the test is. Still, she doesn't bother trying to lie, she's lied to him enough by now, he deserves the truth.

"If you choose to leave… then that will be that. Whether you decide to go into hiding in some remote village… or if you take up arms against us… I will not pursue you. If we meet on the field of battle as enemies, then… I will fight you, but I will not seek you out, nor will I try to change your mind."

"Really? So if I told you I wanted to leave, you wouldn't try to convince me to stay?"

Edelgard sighs, raising her head to look up at him. He's suddenly acutely aware of how much shorter she is than him, it reminds him of that night shortly after he became a teacher, when he asked himself why he was so ready to risk his life to protect her.

"If I thought it would sway you… then I would do _anything_ to keep you at my side," she declares, with a small, sad smile.

He can't help a small smirk at this. "Anything?" he asks lightly.

"Anything."

"What if I asked you for a reward? I _was_ a mercenary after all. What would you pay for my services?"

"I would offer up everything I own," she answers without hesitation.

"What if I asked you to give up the throne?"

She lets out a small chuckle at this. "I already plan on relinquishing the throne once my goals have been achieved; I do not desire power for its own sake. Once the war is over, I intend to hand over the crown to someone who I believe to be best suited for the role. There is no one I trust more than you, my teacher. If you told me you wished to be Emperor, then I would gladly hand you the reins of the Empire after the war."

Her answer catches him by surprise, and his smile widens slightly, but after a moment, it fades away, and he stares at her with a cold frown.

"What if I asked you to call off the war?"

Edelgard's eyes widen at this, and her breath catches in her throat. She turns away from him again, no longer able to meet his gaze as she hangs her head. "Please… don't ask that of me. Don't… don't make me choose."

Byleth wouldn't have expected her to give up so easily. He knows Edelgard well enough by now to know how devoted she is to her ideals. If she's willing to sacrifice millions of lives for the sake of her goals, then surely he must be no exception. He's sure the fact that she doesn't _want_ to make that choice has to count for something, but even so, he knows she's already made her choice. But then again, so has he.

Byleth takes a deep breath, then exhales, turning to look at her resolutely. "Edelgard."

She raises her head to look back at him now, unable to hide the fear and anxiety in her eyes.

"I don't stand with the Empire."

He sees her eyes widen with pain, betrayal, and resignation, only for all of those to vanish and be replaced with surprise, confusion, and perhaps hope as he reaches for her hand and grips it tight.

"I stand with _you_."

She gapes at him, eyes glistening. "My teacher…" she breathes.

In the spur of the moment, he reaches out to embrace her, and she lets out a strangled sound of surprise as he does.

"I don't know if I'm making the right choice, but I've already made it, and I'm not backing down. No matter what happens, you're my student, and more importantly, my friend. If this is the path you've chosen, then it's the path I've chosen too. I'll walk alongside you, and I'll protect you, I promise."

Edelgard lets out a choked gasp as she returns his embrace. "Thank you. I… I can't tell you how grateful I am for this."

He smiles. "It's fine. You can tell me tomorrow, after we've won."

He's quite proud of himself for getting a laugh out of her with that.

* * *

Death feels different from what he expected.

Truth be told, he was looking forward to reuniting with his father once he died, he was even hoping to finally meet his mother once he made it to the other side, perhaps even speak with Sothis again. Instead it feels more like… a very long dream. Flashes of memories play out in his head: Jeralt teaching him to wield a sword, meeting his students for the first time, speaking with Sothis within his soul, fighting alongside Edelgard, getting to know each of his students, watching his father die, learning the truth behind the Flame Emperor, turning his back on the Church… his life repeats itself in front of his eyes.

Sometimes he doesn't notice anything, he just goes through the motions again and again, playing out his life as if he hasn't been here already. But there are brief flashes of lucidity, where he becomes aware that he's done all this before, and those are the most torturous moments. Watching Jeralt die again and knowing he's powerless to stop it, seeing all the signs of Edelgard's betrayal and being unable to confront her, the end of the battle for the monastery, where he knows Rhea will take her true form and kill him, as he hears Edelgard crying out for him…

He hopes that they were able to go on without him…

But no, that isn't good enough.

He promised to be there for them. Why is he here, when he should be fighting alongside them? He tries to break free of the dreams but it's like walking through fog at the bottom of the ocean. Everything is heavy, and cold, and he just wants to close his eyes and fall back into sweet memories of a kinder time.

He hears a voice.

"You… how long do you intend to sleep?"

He knows that voice.

"Your body is awake. Your eyes must open now, and you must find the strength to stand upon those legs of yours."

Easier said than done. It feels like even moving a muscle takes everything he has. It's like bearing a castle on his back while a million invisible hands claw at him and try to drag him back into the dark.

"Like so much rain, a pool of blood has fallen to the ground… as spears and arrows pierce the earth, it weeps. And even now… it weeps."

He sees a vision again, but this is different. These aren't his memories. He sees a war torn land, armies crashing against each other, battles he was never present for. Is… is this what's been happening while he's been asleep?

"In order to survive, they kill. And so the people of this world are lost in an abyss of suffering. They weep as well. The only one who truly knows the nature of such things is I… or rather, you."

He wants to get up. He's tired of being in this place, tired of seeing things he's already seen, tired of not knowing what's happening to his students, tired of not being able to keep his promise to Edelgard, tired… tired… so tired…

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest just a bit more...

"I'm still sleepy…" he mutters, and it's a herculean effort just to force his lips to part.

The voice sighs in irritation.

"You are a complete and utter fool! Have you not changed one bit?!" she scolds. "Get on your feet. Right now! I'll coddle you no more! You are just like a child, always needing me to hold your hand…"

He feels a surge of strength and alertness throughout his body, like cold water being thrown in his face. He suddenly feels more awake than he can ever remember being. He smiles at the voice's admonishment.

"You're right…" he whispers. "I really am hopeless without you, huh?"

The endless dark he's been floating in for what feels like an eternity is pierced by light, and he reaches his hand out to grasp it. He's not sure if she's still there, or if she's already left him once again, but even so, he still needs to say one more thing, while he still has the chance.

"Thank you… Sothis…"

* * *

Byleth gasps for breath as he jumps awake. He takes in his surroundings, trying to figure out where he is, to no avail. Based on the sky, it must be at least late afternoon, and he's… on the outskirts of a small village, it seems. The surroundings don't _seem _too different from what he's used to, so he can surmise that he's still somewhere near Garreg Mach, but beyond that, he has no idea where he is.

He senses a presence behind him as he gets to his feet, and whirls around to come face-to-face with… a complete stranger. The man takes a step back in concern, and looks at him strangely.

"Hey! A-are you awake?" The man seems caught between being concerned for his safety, and being concerned for _his _safety.

Byleth has a million different questions running through his mind right now, so instead of answering him, he responds with the first question that comes to mind.

"Where am I?"

If the man is put-off by this, he doesn't show it. "We're in a village at the base of the monastery. What are you doing in a place like this? I honestly didn't expect to find someone floating away down the river."

_The monastery. Good, so I'm still nearby… I must have fallen or washed up down here after Rhea's attack…_

"Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned."

His eyes widen. _Abandoned? _If Garreg Mach is empty now then that's… good? The Imperial Army must have succeeded in their invasion, even without him. But if it _is _empty, then that means that his only lead to his students is gone.

"What do you mean?" he asks, tentatively.

The man looks at him like he just asked him what color the sky is. "Huh? You don't know? The Church of Seiros isn't there anymore. Though, there have been some folks still living there in the five years since… well, you know. Regardless, the Imperial Army has taken over now."

Byleth sighs in relief. _That's good, if the Imperial Army is occupying it now, then that means I can probably tell them who I am and find my way back to Edelgard and the others, or at least-_

His thoughts come crashing to a halt.

"Five years?" he whispers, almost afraid to ask the question.

The man's previous look of wariness changes to one of concern now. "Um, are you feeling alright? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

Byleth doesn't answer, but he silently urges the man to continue, and that's apparently good enough for him. "It's the Ethereal Moon of the year 1185. It's been nearly five years since the monastery fell. Tomorrow was supposed to be the millennium festival, but who's got time to think about things like that?" the man explains somberly.

Five years. He'd been dead...or asleep… or _something _for nearly five years.

"The millennium festival," he mutters, thinking aloud.

The man seems even more confused now. "Uh, yeah, that's what I said. But with the war and the archbishop still missing and all…"

The man continues speaking, but Byleth has already stopped listening. His mind flashes back to that night, where he stood alongside his students…

"_Let's all agree to meet back at the monastery exactly five years from today."_

"_You will come won't you? Whether or not you're still teaching here…"_

"_Don't forget, my teacher."_

"_Even if the millennium festival should be cancelled, I promise to return here…"_

He raises his head and turns around, beginning to walk away. He has no more time to waste.

"Hey! Slow down will ya? Where do you think you're going?"

Byleth doesn't even have time to think about his answer before he says it. "The monastery."

"Are you crazy? The Imperial Army is there!" The man takes a tentative step forward. "Come on, I promise I won't say you're a coward. Just forget about going anywhere near the monastery."

Byleth can't help but smile at this man's concern. From his perspective he must seem like a madman about to walk into certain death. He turns to look at him over his shoulder, then smiles at him. "Thanks for your concern, but you don't need to worry about me."

The man is clearly still skeptical, but he seems satisfied by this answer. "You just remember I tried to stop you got it? It's not on my conscience if you wind up dead!"

Byleth nods at him, then walks away.

"My students are waiting for me."

_Edelgard is waiting for me._

* * *

He finds her at the top of the Goddess Tower, alone, staring out at the sky. He doesn't bother to announce his presence, but she still notices him, whirling around to face what she assumes to be an intruder, only to find…

"It can't be… Professor?!" Her tone seems torn between disbelief and hope, almost as if she's not sure he's real.

She hasn't gotten any taller, but he can still tell how she's changed. Her eyes are… weary, and while her posture once seemed alert and careful at all times, as if she were expecting danger to be around every corner, she now seems tired and tense, as if she _knows _danger is around every corner.

She pours her heart out to him, her words pierce his heart with her mixed emotions of sorrow and anger and relief, and for the first time he truly understands the meaning of how long he's been gone.

Five years. He's been gone for five years. Five years of war, five years of bloodshed, five years of his students fighting for their lives and their ideals, five years that he missed, five years that he should have been there for, but wasn't. And now… she's changed, just as he's sure all of them have… and he missed it.

He's so caught up in feeling sorry for himself, that he doesn't even notice Edelgard drawing closer to him, until she's wrapped her arms around him. He stiffens, but then relaxes, and soon he's returning her embrace. From the corner of his eye, he sees the slightest hint of a teardrop on the edge of her eye, and it nearly breaks his heart.

"Welcome back, my teacher. I'm so happy that you're safe," she says, resting her head on his chest.

"Sorry I'm late, Edelgard," he whispers into her ear.

"Do you…" she hesitates for a moment. This girl is willing to start a war for the sake of her dream and fight on the frontlines to make it a reality, but she's scared to ask him a simple question. "...still feel the way you did all those years ago?" She doesn't look up at him as she asks him this.

Byleth smiles, holding her closer to him. "Always."

As they break apart, she looks at him with a smile more radiant than he thinks he's ever seen from her. She asks him to confirm his resolve to fight for her cause, and he does without hesitation, reaching for her hand and holding it in his own.

She's quite taken aback to learn that he really _was _asleep for five years, but she quickly recovers and gets to work on filling him in on all the details, catching him up on the state of the war so that he can be prepared to fight at her side once again. As she speaks, she guides him through the monastery, and a sense of nostalgia washes over him.

Like her, the place has changed in the five years he's been gone, but… it's still the home he remembers. He sees a couple familiar faces as she guides him through the Imperial Army's new base (even the gatekeeper!), and every one is just as happy to see him as he is to see them. He doesn't see any of his former students, and a pit forms in his stomach, assuming the worst, until Edelgard explains to him that all of them are waiting in her office.

It isn't until Edelgard goes to open the door, reuniting him with his students, that he notices he hasn't let go of her hand since they left the Goddess Tower.

* * *

Months go by. They fight against their enemies, again, and again, conquering Fódlan one piece at a time, all for the sake of Edelgard's ideals, for the sake of a better world. Sacrificing to create a world where sacrifice isn't needed, destroying in order to create. No matter how paradoxical it may seem, he doesn't falter, not once. He can't afford to, not when so many are relying on him.

He's crossed blades with many former allies at this point. He does everything in his power to keep casualties to a minimum, convincing Edelgard to let Claude go free, speaking with Flayn and Seteth to convince them not to follow Rhea in her mad crusade and go into hiding. He gives everything he has in every battle, knowing that every enemy he defeats, every life he ends, brings the war closer to an end, brings Edelgard's dream closer to becoming a reality.

Byleth is on the edge of the cemetery, resting his arms on the balcony overlooking it as he stares down at the gravestone that marks the resting place of both his parents. He's made it a point to visit the grave and pay his respects whenever he gets the chance, sometimes accompanied by Alois or Leonie, but today is different. He doesn't approach the grave, or even walk down the stairs, his feet completely unwilling to move from that spot.

The world Edelgard creates will be better. He's certain of this. But if they fail…

"Professor?"

A voice snaps him out of his thoughts, and he turns to see Edelgard approaching him. She gives him a look of concern and he offers her a small smile in return.

"Did you need me for something, Edelgard?" He nearly trips over her name as he says it, but catches himself. She had asked him to call her 'El', but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do so quite yet. It's not that he's not happy she would trust him enough to ask him to call her by a name that clearly holds so many precious memories, but in a way, using that name casually when she places so much importance on it feels...wrong. He feels like he's been trusted with a secret, and if he lets it slip past his lips, he'll be betraying her confidence.

She shakes her head as she goes to stand beside him, staring out at the sky with him as she leans on the balcony herself. "No, I… I was just going for a walk to clear my head, and then I came across you." Edelgard hesitates for a moment before speaking again. "Are you okay? You seem troubled."

Byleth sighs. "I remember back when no one was able to tell what I was thinking. Maybe I'vebeen getting more emotive lately."

"Or perhaps I've just gotten better at reading you," Edelgard says, with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

He chuckles. "Maybe so…" He looks up at the sky for a moment before he speaks up again, quietly. "I've… been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

"About what we'll do after we win this war… and what will happen if we lose…" he says.

Edelgard turns away from him. "Ah...I see."

"I believe in what we're fighting for," he goes on. "But… with the future of Fódlan riding on our backs, I can't help but wonder what's at stake." He sighs. "Sorry, I know you probably don't need to hear this, especially from me."

"No!" Edelgard replies hastily. "I… I want you to speak your mind. I treasure your thoughts and advice, it's why I've been able to come this far without losing myself, and becoming the tyrant they try to paint me as."

Neither of them speak for some time, as they both stare solemnly up at the sky, enjoying what may be their last moment of peace for a long time.

Eventually, he breaks the silence. "So, have you thought about what you'll do after the war?" he asks, mostly as a way to strike up conversation. He's certain that Edelgard has already put much more thought into this than he ever could.

She lets out a giggle at this. "Of course. Even if I hadn't, Hubert would have certainly drafted a million different plans in my place," she answers. "The first order of business will be ensuring stability. Even if we manage to defeat both the Kingdom and the Church's main armies, and strike down their leadership, that doesn't mean that all of their territories will immediately surrender to us. Unlike with the Alliance, Dimitri isn't the type to tell his followers to peacefully cooperate in the event of his death, and his followers aren't the type to listen to such an order. As for Rhea, well…" she sighs. "I don't expect that many of the soldiers who are still following her at this point will be willing to lay down their arms just because their leader has died. If anything, I suspect that the remnants of the Knights of Seiros will fight even more passionately once their Archbishop has become a martyr."

Byleth nods. "So, even after the war is over, it isn't really over is it?" he asks, somewhat sardonically.

Edelgard frowns. "Yes… there will still be more skirmishes, and even some minor rebellions. I don't expect we'll have to deal with those personally, that's what the bulk of the Imperial Army and our occupation forces are for. Once the remaining nobles have exhausted their military strength, some will fall in line, others…" she trails off, but they both know what she means to say. "In any case, once the war is over, and all the stragglers of the Church and Kingdom are dealt with… our first task will be to ensure that everything is in order within the newly conquered territories, and to begin transitioning from wartime to peacetime. We'll begin slowly pulling back our troops from occupied territories, and over time the remnants of the old Alliance and Kingdom infrastructure will be restored or replaced, and then they will resume ruling over their former territories, or new rulers will take the charge of those territories that are currently being managed directly by the Empire in the wake of our occupation," she explains. "Once that's over, the battle will begin against our _other_ enemies."

Byleth nods solemnly at this, clenching his fist. He knows that Edelgard is just as eager to destroy them as he is, possibly even more, but the burden of being Emperor is that she has to consider what's at stake for the whole of Fódlan before settling her own vendettas. "And after that?" he asks.

"After that… the real work begins. The system of nobility and Crests that have held Fódlan in a stranglehold for over a thousand years will be done away with," she says, her eyes burning with determination. "Many of the nobles who allied with the Empire did so because they agreed with my ideals, but within the Kingdom and Alliance, and even the Empire itself, there are many nobles who will be unwilling to give up their power or will resist change. Some noblemen, like Caspar and Lindhardt's fathers, are suited for their positions, while others, like Acheron of the Alliance, have done nothing to earn their positions besides being of noble birth, they'll need to be replaced with leaders of actual merit. Then, a system will be put in place to ensure that nepotism doesn't lead to a repeat of the same issues that the nobility had, and that the ones who rise to the top are the most qualified for their positions," Edelgard explains. "But that's only the first step, it's not enough to bring down the old nobility, we also need to uplift the commoners, by providing better education, training, and opportunities for the next generation. A commoner may be born with talent that surpasses that of any noble, but if that talent is nurtured and allowed to grow, then they will never reach their full potential!"

By the end of her speech, Edelgard's volume has gone far above that of a private conversation between two friends, and some soldiers and workers seem to have gathered around them to hear her speak. Once Edelgard realizes that they have an audience, she turns bright red, and then clears her throat, pointedly staring out towards the sky and trying to make herself seem as unassuming as possible (as difficult as this is for an Emperor). The people who stopped what they were doing to listen to their leader seem to catch the hint, and after a moment all of them have returned to their duties, moving along with their days. Edelgard's embarrassment, however, does not subside.

"Sorry…" she mutters. "I know I can be a bit… long winded at times."

He chuckles at this, she really is quite cute when she blushes like that. "It's fine, I like listening to you talk like that. It's a good reminder of what we're fighting for, and I'm sure all of them feel the same way," he says, gesturing towards the people walking around the monastery.

"I see… thank you, I'm glad," Edelgard says, much more quiet now.

"So? What comes after that?" he asks encouragingly, smiling at her.

"Well, after the world I want to create has become a reality… I'll retire," she says. "I will find a suitable successor, and hand over the crown to them, then… live the rest of my life out in peace."

Byleth nods. "Do you have any candidates for the next Emperor?"

She shakes her head. "No. Truth be told, I haven't really put much thought into that yet. Most of my focus has gone into the war, and rebuilding afterwards," she explains. "Though… I do have one person in mind."

"Who?"

She smiles at him. "You."

Byleth's eyes widen in shock at this, which apparently amuses Edelgard. "Really?"

She nods. "Yes, really. When I told you, five years ago, that there is no one I trust more than you, I meant every word. I know that you only brought that up to test me, but I truly believe that you would be more than worthy to sit upon the throne. If you told me that you wished to be Emperor, then I would hand over the crown with full faith that I'd be leaving Fódlan in good hands."

"I'm… thank you for your faith in me," he says, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"...so what would you do if I offered you the crown?" she asks tentatively.

He has to think about this for a minute, during which he notices her fidgeting anxiously.

"I don't think I'd want to be Emperor," he says.

"Why not?"

"I suppose it just doesn't feel right for me. I don't think I'd refuse if you asked me to, but… what I want more than anything, is to protect the people precious to me. I suppose if I were Emperor then that would extend to all of Fódlan, and… well, I'm not sure how well I'd deal with the stress."

Edelgard looks down with a small, almost hidden smile on her face "I see… I'm very happy to hear that…" she says, whispering it so quietly that he's not sure if he was meant to hear it.

"Why? You don't think I'd make a good Emperor after all?"

Edelgard jumps in surprise, her cheeks burning bright red, confirming his suspicions that he wasn't actually supposed to hear that. "Ah! No, it's nothing! Forgive me, I just remembered I have something important to attend to, please excuse me professor." With that, Edelgard runs off, flustered.

He watches her go, only distantly aware of the fact that he's staring, until she's out of sight. Even after she's faded from view, walking into the monastery halls and going up to her office, he doesn't turn away, merely looking at the spot where she was a moment ago with a smile on his face.

He comes to a conclusion.

_I'm in love with her._

And the realization hits him harder than The Immaculate One, in all her fury, ever could. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull, his jaw feels like it's no longer attached to his face. He's left reeling, so utterly shaken by this revelation that he's genuinely unsure whether or not his imagination is playing tricks on him when he hears the voice of Sothis saying, "It's about time!"

He's suddenly reevaluating every single interaction he's ever had with her, trying to pinpoint the moment where it happened. Was it at the Goddess Tower? Was it when she first told him the truth about her nightmares? Was it when he turned his back on the Church to stand with her against all of Fódlan? Was it when he watched her succeed her father as Emperor? Was it when he charged into battle and stared down a god for her? Was it back when this all began, when he threw himself in front of an axe for the sake of a girl he'd only just met?

He has to slap himself in the face to force his mind back into the present, which earns him quite a few awkward stares. He can't be stuck focusing on the past when he has to concern himself with the future.

He forces his feet to move, an immensely difficult task given how his legs feel like jelly right now, and makes his way down to his father's grave. He can almost hear Jeralt's voice as he remembers what he said to him when they last stood together, right on this spot.

_One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her._

He reaches into his pocket and feels the familiar weight of the ring he found in his father's office, all those years ago.

He pulls it out, and stares at it in the palm of his hand. Byleth smiles as he closes his fist around it.

* * *

As they stand in the center of Fhirdiad, surrounded by the raging flames that Rhea has unleashed upon the city, Byleth and Edelgard both stare up at the wounded form of The Immaculate One. She slumps forward, hanging her head, and for a brief moment, it almost seems like she's about to accept defeat, until…

"Give it back!" she growls, glaring at him as if every inch of her enormous, monstrous form is screaming out for his death.

Byleth doesn't grace her with an answer.

_You never should have forced this on me in the first place._

"When humanity stands strong and people reach out for each other...there's no need for gods."

The Immaculate One throws her head back, as if to scream up at the sky, but remains completely silent.

"Rhea, your reign of tyranny is over," Edelgard declares.

Rhea lets out a groan of pain, and her jaw hangs open as she sucks in a breath.

Byleth and Edelgard look to each other and nod. They both know what to do.

"The time has come."

They grip their weapons tight, and take up their battle stances as Rhea begins charging an attack. She screams out as a beam of light erupts from her open maw at them, but Byleth and Edelgard dodge out of the way, and then charge forward.

"I'm ending this once and for all!"

They both leap into the sky, roaring as they draw their weapons back, and swing them at the head of the monster standing before them.

Byleth puts everything he has into this one swing: his _love_ for Edelgard, and all of his comrades, his _anger_ at Rhea, for forcing him into a fate he never asked for, his _sorrow_ for all the people who've lost their lives in the war, and the sacrifices that have been made to get this far. The Sword of the Creator is imbued with all of his feelings and strength, as his and Edelgard's relics crash against the armored scales of The Immaculate One.

Their strikes land true, and a sickly green blood oozes out of Rhea's head as Edelgard and Byleth both land on the ground in front of her. The Immaculate One staggers back, letting out a pained cry, and then falls, giving one last ragged breath as her life slips away.

Edelgard says something, but he doesn't hear it, because suddenly everything goes dark. At first, he thinks that the adrenaline of battle is just wearing off and his exhaustion is catching up to him, but then he feels his legs give out, and no longer feels anything else.

He falls into darkness. The same darkness he felt for five years after his first battle against Rhea's monstrous form, but this time, he does not dream.

He's not sure how long he's there for, only that it can't be long, as light soon pierces through the dark, and he finds himself back in the realm of the living. The first thing he notices is that he can no longer feel the presence of Sothis. It's a strange feeling. Even when he hadn't realized that Sothis was a part of him, he could still feel her power, and that feeling had only intensified once she had merged with him. He'd lived his whole life with her presence as a part of him, and now being without it feels strangely alien.

In its place, he feels _everything else_. The crackle of flames all around him as they spread throughout the city, the heat of the fire scorching his skin, and a sore pain that goes down to his bones, the smells of sulfur and blood pouring into his nostrils with every breath, and vivid hues of red, orange, and black filling his vision as he opens his eyes for what feels like the first time. He distantly registers an odd drumming in his ears, accompanied by a throbbing sensation in his chest, and he realizes that it's his heartbeat. Every one of his senses is intensified now, and the rush of sensation that accompanies his rebirth is almost overwhelming.

Yet above it all, _she _is there. His student, his friend, his Emperor, his Edelgard. He hears her making a noise that is somewhere between sobbing and laughter, and it drowns out the distant noises of fire and war. He feels her cradling his body and holding him tight, embracing him as if she's afraid he'll disappear if she lets go, and barely even registers the pain from being pressed against her heavy armor. He can smell the ash and dried blood in her hair as his nose presses against it, but it's not enough to overpower her distinctive scent. He shifts his head to look at her, and he sees nothing else; her eyes are shut tight, and despite the tears that flow freely down her face, she's smiling now like it's the happiest moment of her life. He decides then and there that she's the most beautiful thing he's seen in his life, and wills his arms to move so that he can return her embrace.

* * *

Byleth spends much of the trip back to Garreg Mach being attended by medics and mages of every kind. Manuela and Dorothea both tend to his wounds, and Manuela gives him as thorough of a medical examination as she can while using abandoned or destroyed Kingdom forts as makeshift infirmaries. Both Lindhardt and Hanneman tend to him as well, asking him endless questions about his condition, what exactly happened to him, if he can still manifest his Crest, and so on. It appears that from a research perspective, their loss of a valuable Crest to study is soothed by the chance to study the _disappearance _of a Crest. For his part, Byleth does what he can to make things easier, answering their questions to the best of their abilities, without revealing details that would just lead to _more _questions that he doesn't really want to answer right now. It's a delicate balancing act, but he does alright.

And throughout it all, Edelgard is there for him. She adamantly _refuses _to leave his side, being uncharacteristically fussy over him. Hubert brings her status reports and asks her for marching orders to hand, and Edelgard manages her army from the discomfort of a chair next to his bed for the duration of their journey home.

His new senses come with an adjustment period. It's not that he's dealing with anything _new_, exactly, he's just… dealing with a lot more than he's used to. It's not an entirely unpleasant experience; for every time he has to grit his teeth from the pain of an old wound that he never used to mind, he becomes aware of a small detail that he might've noticed before, like how much he enjoys the chirping of birds in the early morning, or how he appreciates the taste of food now more than he ever did.

Likewise, his emotions are now more intense than ever. His friends mention that he seems to be smiling more often ever since his changes, and sure enough, he feels a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body whenever his allies greet him in the morning. The pain he feels in his chest whenever he stares out at the barren battlefields they march across is a steep price, but if he has to bear this pain so that he can feel the sweet joy he feels whenever his students thank him for all he's done for them, then he'll bear that pain with pride.

But more than anything, he's grateful for the rush of emotions he feels whenever he spends time with Edelgard. It had taken him a long time to realize that he was in love, but now that he knows, and now that the fog that's been looming over his heart and soul his entire life has been lifted, he finds that he can't go a day without falling deeper in love with her.

Edelgard does whatever she can to make his adjustment period go by easier. She accompanies him whenever he wants to try something just to see what it will feel like now, and her company makes those moments when he feels alive in a way he never did, never _could_ before, feel all the sweeter.

When he proposes to her, it's the happiest moment of his life, and he is _incredibly _grateful for his heartbeat, just so that he can appreciate the feeling of his heart skipping a beat when he sees her smile at him, as he places the ring on her finger. The setting sun behind her illuminates her like a halo, and he decides once again that she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

* * *

Eventually, they leave Garreg Mach behind and move to Enbarr, where Byleth begins to settle into his life as Emperor-Consort. It's quite a change going from helping Edelgard manage an army and fighting a war to helping her manage an Empire, but he acclimates quickly. If he can help ease her burden, then he'll do whatever it takes.

Despite their engagement, they haven't officially wed yet. Byleth is fine with a small private ceremony, but Edelgard, despite her usual preference for practicality, believes that they've earned a proper celebration after all they've been through. They decide to postpone the ceremony, Byleth is okay with waiting, and having something to look forward to makes the long work days easier to get through.

He sits down on their bed in the royal suite, and smiles as Edelgard joins him, resting her back against his as they lean against each other, their hands intertwined.

"How was work today, El?" he asks.

It's a common enough question, he and Edelgard have made a ritual of sorts out of telling each other about their days before going to sleep, yet for some reason, Edelgard hesitates before answering.

"...Hubert spoke to me today."

Byleth looks at her over his shoulder, and notices that she's not doing the same. Hubert and Edelgard speak to each other every day, but he can tell this is something serious.

"About what?" he asks.

"The former Kingdom and Alliance territories are being stabilized, soon our peacetime transition will be complete. In addition, his and Dorothea's intelligence network has been gathering plenty of useful information." She pauses for a moment before speaking again. "He believes he's found their base of operations."

Byleth clenches his fists. "I see."

He hears Edelgard shuffling behind him. "Are you certain you wish to be a part of the fighting?"

"Yes," he answers without hesitation.

He can understand her concern. The supernatural strength given to him by Sothis has faded away: he no longer wields the Crest of Flames, while the Sword of the Creator still recognizes him as its master, he can no longer draw out it's true power, most worryingly, he can no longer use the Divine Pulse. He hasn't told anyone, not even Edelgard, about that yet, but the thought has plagued him ever since he realized how much weaker he was now. He can no longer afford to make mistakes. Still, he will not stand back and let other fight in his place, not after everything that's happened.

"They need to be stopped," he says, resolutely. "And… they need to pay for what they've done." Newly intensified anger courses through his body as he thinks of all the people who have suffered because of these monsters. "I want to make them pay; for what they did to you, and for what they did to father."

Edelgard is quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I'm...sorry," she whispers.

He sighs, feeling his anger fading away. "I don't blame you for what happened to him," he says. He wants to say that he never blamed her, but that would be a lie. Still, he cannot bring himself to hold the death of his father against her. Perhaps his emotions are clouding his judgement, but after living without them for so long, he's earned the right to let them.

"No, I… I wasn't apologizing for that. Or, not _just_ for that. I'm just…" she sighs. "I'm sorry for everything. Sorry for dragging you into this war, sorry for all the blood on your hands, sorry for allying myself with the ones who killed your father, sorry for all the suffering you had to endure because of me…" Edelgard hangs her head. "I'm sorry you had to fall in love with someone so difficult."

Byleth turns around, grabbing Edelgard by the shoulders so that he can turn her around to face him, and then draws her in for a kiss. Her eyes widen in surprise at first, but she soon relaxes and returns the kiss as they melt into each other.

When they break apart, he stares into her eyes for a moment before smiling, and resting his forehead against hers. "El, you're the reason my heart is beating now, but it belonged to you _long _before that." He reaches for her hand, and then brings it up to his chest, to let her feel his heart beating. "Meeting you put me on this path, but I was the one who chose to walk it. If I could be here, with you, like this, then it was worth every moment. I have no regrets, and I never will. I love you, El."

She smiles, giggling softly as she nuzzles against him. "Byleth, my teacher… my dearest." She closes her eyes as she listens to the beating of his heart, and her smile widens. "Thank you… for standing beside me. I love you, too."

He smiles back at her. "Thank you for letting me walk with you, El."


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So while writing this story, I basically ended up writing two different versions of this one scene. The two conversations were supposed to take place one after another, but I decided that it made the scene drag on too long, so I cut this one. However, since I liked it, I felt bad about cutting it out, so I'm just posting it here in case anyone wants to see it.

Months go by. They fight against their enemies, again, and again, conquering Fódlan one piece at a time, all for the sake of Edelgard's ideals, for the sake of a better world. Sacrificing to create a world where sacrifice isn't needed, destroying in order to create. No matter how paradoxical it may seem, he doesn't falter, not once. He can't afford to, not when so many are relying on him.

He's crossed blades with many former allies at this point. He does everything in his power to keep casualties to a minimum, convincing Edelgard to let Claude go free, speaking with Flayn and Seteth to convince them not to follow Rhea in her mad crusade and go into hiding. He gives everything he has in every battle, knowing that every enemy he defeats, every life he ends, brings the war closer to an end, brings Edelgard's dream closer to becoming a reality.

Byleth is on the edge of the cemetery, resting his arms on the balcony overlooking it as he stares down at the gravestone that marks the resting place of both his parents. He's made it a point to visit the grave and pay his respects whenever he gets the chance, sometimes accompanied by Alois or Leonie, but today is different. He doesn't approach the grave, or even walk down the stairs, his feet completely unwilling to move from that spot.

The world Edelgard creates will be better. He's certain of this. But if they fail…

"Professor?"

A voice snaps him out of his thoughts, and he turns to see Edelgard approaching him. She gives him a look of concern and he offers her a small smile in return.

"Did you need me for something, Edelgard?" He nearly trips over her name as he says it, but catches himself. She had asked him to call her 'El', but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do so quite yet. It's not that he's not happy she would trust him enough to ask him to call her by a name that clearly holds so many precious memories, but in a way, using that name casually when she places so much importance on it feels...wrong. He feels like he's been trusted with a secret, and if he lets it slip past his lips, he'll be betraying her confidence.

She shakes her head as she goes to stand beside him, staring out at the sky with him as she leans on the balcony herself. "No, I… I was just going for a walk to clear my head, and then I came across you." Edelgard hesitates for a moment before speaking again. "Are you okay? You seem troubled."

Byleth sighs. "I remember back when no one was able to tell what I was thinking. Maybe I'vebeen getting more emotive lately."

"Or perhaps I've just gotten better at reading you," Edelgard says, with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

He chuckles. "Maybe so…" He looks up at the sky for a moment before he speaks up again, quietly. "I've… been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

"About what we'll do after we win this war… and what will happen if we lose…" he says.

Edelgard turns away from him. "Ah...I see."

"I believe in what we're fighting for," he goes on. "But… with the future of Fódlan riding on our backs, I can't help but wonder what's at stake." He sighs. "Sorry, I know you probably don't need to hear this, especially from me."

"No!" Edelgard replies hastily. "I… I want you to speak your mind. I treasure your thoughts and advice, it's why I've been able to come this far without losing myself, and becoming the tyrant they try to paint me as."

Neither of them speak for some time, as they both stare solemnly up at the sky, enjoying what may be their last moment of peace for a long time.

"...So," he asks, mostly to break the silence. "What do you think will happen if we lose?"

It takes Edelgard a couple minutes to answer. "Well… I suppose things will just go back to the way they were, for the most part…"

"Though not exactly."

She nods. "Yes...now that the Alliance has folded into the Empire, the Kingdom will likely take over the Empire after their victory, and have complete control over Fódlan… along with the Church."

"So no matter who wins, Fódlan will be unified."

She gives a dry smirk at this. "Indeed it will."

"Fódlan will survive," he says, hoping to reassure her. "The people lived under the control of the Church for a thousand years… even if we lose, they'll go on living."

"If you could call that living…" Edelgard mutters. After a moment, she sighs and speaks up again, running a hand down her face. "I fear for the lives of my people if we should lose this…" she says. "There's no way that Rhea will allow those who sided with me to live if she wins. All of our allies will be killed, as will we, even if they should try to surrender… and I fear that she may take her anger out not only on the citizens of the Empire, but on all the people of Fódlan."

Byleth frowns. He thinks back to what Seteth told him when they fought. If even he was no longer willing to support Rhea, then…

"Dimitri will stop her if she goes too far," he offers, hoping to assuage her worries.

She nods in response. "Yes… Dimitri is a good man, and a just king. As long as he sits the throne, he'll keep Rhea in check," she says, though it sounds more like she's trying to convince herself.

"And Claude is still in Almyra," he adds. "If nothing else… I don't think he cares much for the Church. If we fall, he'll still be around to pick up the torch. Seteth will… also be there prevent Rhea from going too far," he says, though uncertainty creeps into his voice as he does. If Seteth and Flayn have gone into hiding after they retreated from the battle… then it's safe to assume that they've been reported dead. If they were to miraculously resurface after the war… would Rhea take it as a betrayal? Would they even want to return to Rhea's side after all is said and done? He can't answer with certainty.

"Yes… thank you, for convincing me to spare them," Edelgard says, pulling him from his thoughts. "I know that I am… too eager to resort to bloodshed at times. I'm truly lucky to have you at my side, to remind me of the value of a life."

Byleth smiles bitterly at this. "You think too highly of me. Back when I was a mercenary, I took countless lives without a second thought. It wasn't until I came here… until I met _you,_ that I started to think about why I was killing. Even now, I still kill without hesitation on the battlefield. I just…" he hangs his head. "...I don't want to lose anyone close to me, that's all. I'm sorry to say that I'm not the saint you make me out to be."

He hears her whisper under her breath. Something that sounds suspiciously like "_You are to me…_" but he gets the impression that he wasn't meant to hear that, so he decides not to comment on it.

A few moments later, the silence is interrupted by a soft giggle from Edelgard, and he turns to blink at her in confusion. "What is it?"

She tries to force the smile off her face before she answers him, clearing her throat. "Ah, forgive me, it's just that when you mentioned being a saint, I couldn't help but think… you wield the power of the Goddess, and the Sword of the Creator. By all rights, you should be leading the Knights of Seiros against me to punish me for my sins, and yet here you are, standing by my side. Ironic, isn't it?"

Not for the first time, he wishes that he could speak to Sothis and ask her what she thinks of all of this. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "Yes, I suppose it is. I wonder how Rhea will explain that to her followers?"

"Well, history is written by the victors, and it's clear that the Church is adept at rewriting history to suit them. I'm sure she must have some grand tale prepared for the historians to write down years from now, when she preaches of how she struck down our rebellion," Edelgard muses.

"Maybe she'll say that I stole this power, or that I deceived the Goddess into granting me her blessing, or she might just say I'm a sham, who never had the power of the Goddess in the first place."

Edelgard smirks. "Or perhaps she'll try to paint you as a wayward hero who was meant to lead Fódlan to greatness, until I seduced you and brought you over to my side? Maybe she'll try to paint me as a vile witch, who cast a spell on you to rob you of your will and corrupt you into my loyal servant," she jokes, though her tone is laced with doubt and self-deprecation.

Byleth thinks back to his nickname from his mercenary days. He never paid it much mind, but suddenly it seems very fitting. He smiles as he reaches for her hand and holds it in his own, prompting her eyes to widen in shock and her cheeks to turn a light red.

"Edelgard, if you're a witch, then I'm a demon," he says, looking straight into her eyes. "Whether we win or lose, whether we go down in history as heroes or villains, we'll do it together. I promised to walk this path with you, and I'll follow you until the end of it, and even beyond that."

"My teacher…" Edelgard whispers wistfully. She takes a step towards him, and leans forward… only to step away from him, reluctantly pulling her hand away from his as her cheeks burn bright red. "Forgive me, I just remembered I have something important to attend to, please excuse me, professor." With that, Edelgard runs off, flustered.

He watches her go, only distantly aware of the fact that he's staring, until she's out of sight. Even after she's faded from view, walking into the monastery halls and going up to her office, he doesn't turn away, merely looking at the spot where she was a moment ago with a smile on his face.

He comes to a conclusion.

_I'm in love with her._

And the realization hits him harder than The Immaculate One, in all her fury, ever could. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull, his jaw feels like it's no longer attached to his face. He's left reeling, so utterly shaken by this revelation that he's genuinely unsure whether or not his imagination is playing tricks on him when he hears the voice of Sothis saying, "It's about time!"

He's suddenly reevaluating every single interaction he's ever had with her, trying to pinpoint the moment where it happened. Was it at the Goddess Tower? Was it when she first told him the truth about her nightmares? Was it when he turned his back on the Church to stand with her against all of Fódlan? Was it when he watched her succeed her father as Emperor? Was it when he charged into battle and stared down a god for her? Was it back when this all began, when he threw himself in front of an axe for the sake of a girl he'd only just met?

He has to slap himself in the face to force his mind back into the present, which earns him quite a few awkward stares. He can't be stuck focusing on the past when he has to concern himself with the future.

He forces his feet to move, an immensely difficult task given how his legs feel like jelly right now, and makes his way down to his father's grave. He can almost hear Jeralt's voice as he remembers what he said to him when they last stood together, right on this spot.

_One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her._

He reaches into his pocket and feels the familiar weight of the ring he found in his father's office, all those years ago.

He pulls it out, and stares at it in the palm of his hand. Byleth smiles as he closes his fist around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did shamelessly borrow "If you're a witch, then I'm a demon" from Code Geass. No, I am not sorry.


End file.
